lives lost and love found
by Nara-Hyuga-Lovers
Summary: Shikamaru, Temari, Tenten, and Neji go on a mission. Its sad at first then its not so sad at the end. Im not good at summarys. Katelyn wrote this one not Tasha. Discontinued.
1. Chapter 1

**Desclaimer: **I don't own Naruto.

Neji's death

"Tenten"! Yelled a young boy,

"WHAT"? Yelled a young brunet whose name was Tenten.

"I need you in the kitchen" the young boy said again,

"Okay I'll be right down Neji". Neji was the young boy.

Tenten got dressed in her pink tang top and her old ripped jeans. When she got down stairs to the kitchen, Neji had set the kitchen on fire. Tenten ran over to the fire and dumped water over the flames and it went out. She turned to smack Neji, but he moved right away and she fell to the floor with a thud. Neji ran over to Tenten and helped her up, right when she was standing again she flicked him in the head

"OUCH" he grunted, as he flinched in pain. The Tenten herd the doorbell ring,

"I'll get it," she yelled, when she got to the door and opened it there was her best friend Temari with a look that cannot be described.

" Thanks for finally answering the door for me" Temari said not thrilled at all,

"No probs" Tenten said with a huge smile on her face.

"Temari's here" Tenten yell to Neji who had ice on his head from were Tenten flicked him. "Oh hey look Temaris here Tenten" Neji said.

Temari and Tenten just looked at one another and sighed. All of a sudden the phone rang.

'_Ring, ring, ring, ring'_

"Hello" Tenten answered the phone, "Hey, is Temari there?" A familiar voice asked.

"Um…Yes she is. May I asked who's calling?" Tenten just looked at Temari in confusing.

"Oh yeah, Its Shikamaru….sorry, can I talk to her?"

"PINEAPPLE HEAD!" Tenten yelled in excitement.

Then Temari grabbed the phone from Tenten, and said "Hey Shika-baby" Shika blushed on the other line "Oh hey, Tema" Tenten's like "Aww and don't take **my **phone from **me** in **my** house!"

"Okay, okay, don't open a can of kick ass on me" Temari said in a happy tone.

"So" Shika said on the other line.

"Oh sorry about that Shika…So um you want to go out sometimes?"

"Um y..y..yeah s..sure "

"Okay lets meet up and have a double date with Neji and Tenten"

"Um okay I guess"

"Well thanx for asking if I want to go" Tenten replied.

"I'll go, I'll go!" Neji yelled with excitement.

"So that's it we'll all meet up in five" Temari said to everyone and hung up with Shikamaru.

Five minutes later

Temari was wearing her gages, and a tank top and and a ripped t-shirt with a monster belt and a pair of ripped skinny jeans. Tenten was wearing the same things as before(AN: Pink shirt and old ripped jeans) but put her big baggy sweatshirt.

So then they were off, and they all meet up with Shika. Temari walked over to shikamaru and kissed him on the cheek.

Shikamaru blushed…a lot then of course Tenten said "Aww Pineapple head has a girly friend"

Shika say's right after "she's not my girl friend bun baby…"

"Im not a bun baby! You…You..Pineapple head!"

Temari and Neji just looked at each other. While Tenten and Shikamaru were fighting.

After they were done eating Tenten and Neji went home and then Temari left. Shikamaru just sat there thinking to himself '_Wow…I'm starting to like that troublesome girl…'_

The next day

Tenten got a call from her aunt Tsunade, She said "I need to see you and Neji right away"

"Yes Ma'am" Tenten replied and told Neji and they were off.

When Tenten and Neji arrived Temari and Shikamaru were already there sitting and waiting. There was a empty seat by Temari and one by Shikamaru. Tenten sat with Temari and asked Temari "What did she want?" "Im not sure I was asleep and warm and comfy."

"Well, well, well" Tsunade said finally.

"I have a mission for you" Tsunade started again.

"Well go on!" Tenten blurted out.

"Thank you Tenten, for that" Tsunade said a little mad.

This story was made by Katelyn.

Review


	2. Chapter 2

**Desclaimer: **I don't own Naruto.

"_Thank you Tenten for that" Tsunade said a little mad._

"Your welcome" Tenten said with a grin.

"Anyways, you will be assigned an a-ranked mission you have till tomorrow morning. Dismissed".

The four left to go pack their bags.

_**The next day**_

Temari went over to Tenten's house to meet up with her and Neji. When she got there, she waited for Tenten to get ready.

_**20 minutes later**_

Tenten ran down the stairs and out the door without Neji and Temari. Temari and Neji ran after her and they all saw Tsunade and shika waiting for them. (AN: when I say _they_ I mean Tenten.)

_Then they were off_

The trip was 4 days and they have to assassinate Oruchimaru.

Temari and Tenten were out back of the boys. (AN:Shika and Neji)

"Hey, Temari" Tenten asked a little shy.

"What" Temari looked at her with confusion.

"Um I was wondering, do you think Neji likes me?"

"What? How could you not tell. Well don't answer that." Temari said.

"Should I ask him out or wait till he asks me?"

"Do both, then time will tell"

"W-what?" Tenten was confused.

Then they heard Shika yell "Hurry up you two! Your falling behind"

"Were coming" Temari said then went to catch up with the boys. Tenten stayed behind.

That night Temari and Tenten tried to put up their pop up house (AN:its like a real house) But they were having trouble. All of a sudden Tenten left and

Temari said to herself "Thanks" Shika and Neji had a normal tent and were don putting it up. So Shika went to help Temari.

"Hey, do you need help?" Shika asked with a smile.

"Um, um, um okay" Temari said a little shocked.

"Alright lets get to work then- oh wheres Tenten?" Shika asked.

"Im not sure" Temari replied "She just left" Temari added.

Then the two got to work.

Temari got tangled in the ropes and fell over into Shika and they both fell onto the ground and they kissed….(AN:Not on purpose) They instantly pulled away and blushed intensely. Temari got up off Shika and went to try to put the tent together and Shika did the same.

Neji came over and asked "Where's Tenten?"

"Um she ran away for some reason." Temari told Neji.

Neji turned and ran into the woods yelling "TENTEN! TENTEN!"

Shika turned to Temari and Temari looked at him.

Please review.

This story is written by Katelyn not Tasha.


End file.
